Enigmatical Instinct
by Harai
Summary: A group of supernatural friends, a summer no one will ever forget, a time of awakening. Your instincts can be the best thing that’s ever happened to you...or the one thing that can kill you...This is our story of Enigmatical Instinct.
1. Little Things Almost Grow Up

**Summery:** A group of supernatural friends, a summer no one will ever forget, a time of awakening. Your instincts can be the best thing that's ever happened to you...or the one thing that can kill you...This is our story of Enigmatical Instinct

* * *

This story starts in a small town in the countryside. I was still a pup. Only 14 years of age. I met my first boyfriend. His name was Zach. We had met through a friend. There was only one skating rink for 100 miles. This is where we met. When I first saw him, I was instantly attracted to him. I was wearing white cargo pants and a plain black top. My blades were worn and beaten over many years of use. I never thought I would have him for my own. But, as it seems, He broke up with his current girlfriend. I sat with him once at lunch. He looked like a fun guy to be around. It was fun for a while. Until he started standing me up at the rink. He stopped calling me. When we did hang out, it was for short whiles and only during lunch. I figured something had happened at home. His mom had died when he was little. So I thought maybe his dad was giving him shit again. When I questioned him about it, he told me to drop the subject. So I did.

He asked me if I wanted to chill with him at the rink. I told him I couldn't because I had something to do. Well, I finished my chore a lot earlier then I had thought I would. So I did go to the rink. I shouldn't have. I saw him there. At first I was going to yell his name and skate over. Until I saw 'her.' She skated up to him and kissed him deeply. Not believing my eyes I watched for a moment longer until I had realized that he had started making out with her. I was crushed, to say the least. I just stood there, looking like a fool.

After 5 minutes, I had found my feet again. I skated out onto the rink. The announcer had said it was an advanced skate. The song 'Automatic' came on. I saw 'her' give him another peck and wish him luck before he too skated out. I started to pick up speed as I went around the first turn. Hoping to get around without him seeing me. I did manage to get right behind him. As he went around the next turn, I made my move. I clipped his skate. I flipped around and started to skate backwards. Looking at him as he fell. He got back up looking angry. Until he saw who it was that clipped him. "Move it or lose it asshole." I yelled as I turned back around and kept skating to the song. I didn't see him as the song ended. He had gotten off the rink after he had fallen.

I was exhausted so I decided to find Jenn, my best friend, and get something from the snack bar. We had just gotten our Blueberry Icee's when someone skated up to our table. I looked up to see none other then the asshole himself.

"Hey babe, what's the matter?" he asked as he tried to sit down. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Do I fucking know you?" I said as I pushed him off the bench, making him fall on the floor. If it was one thing I was known by, it was my INCREDIBLY short temper. And right now, my fuse had reached its end.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me you dickhead. I fucking SAW you!" He looked at me, feigning innocence.

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"It's over, zach. You here me? It's OVER." I screamed in his face. I stood up and skated back onto the rink, venting out my frustration. Jenn tried to talk to me but I just tuned her out. Right now, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to SKATE. I loved skating, moving my body in time with the music was what I lived for. I grew up at this rink. Hell, my parents MET at this rink! So, you could imagine my disappointment when March 21, 2004. Dennis, the owner of the roller rink, closed its doors for good. I had so many memories. My first skates. My first birthday party. My first best friend. My first boyfriend. A group of the regulars met the last day it was open and we all signed the middle of the floor, saying our goodbyes.

* * *

I crashed into the house my friends and I were living in. I have never met my parents. So some of my older friends took me in and we all lived together in what would seem like a dorm.

"I'm leaving," I said, hurriedly. My friends were instantly asking me what was wrong. I looked at Matt, the friend I considered a brother, and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Then I picked up my bag and hoisted it up onto my shoulder and walked to the doorway, "Goodbye."

Unknown to me, was that Jenn was right behind me. Not willing to let me go on alone.

**

* * *

**

3 Years Later

* * *

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY! BRITTANY!" The crowd chanted as Brittany made her entrance onto the stage.

She was dressed in black, hip-hugging-but-very baggy at the bottom, tripp pants and a black shirt that hugged her petite figure, that said, 'Moon Princess' in silver. She wore black, finger less, gloves and armbands on her upper arms. She was wearing a loose necklace with a blue stone pendant, that seemed to glow. For make-up, black eyeshadow made her electric blue eyes stand out. On her feet she had black and red Vans. She had on a head-set and an electric blue guitar to match her eyes was slung around her shoulder.

"WHAT'S UP NEW YORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brittany yelled into her head-set while raising her fist in the air. The crowd roared, and Brittany chuckled as she walked to the front of the stage. The insane fans tried to reach up and touch her but never getting close enough with the security in the way. Brittany strummed a cord from her guitar and the stadium became riled up as the band joined in and she sang the first words.

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wish you woulda loved me too

I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cause you went away  
And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessin'  
And now I'm destined to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would have loved me too

Brittany shrugged and then whispered,

_  
__I almost forgot to say something else  
But if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away  
_

Brittany yelled those last words as loud as she could, feeling the same as when HE tore out her heart.

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had youAnd I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessin' and now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you_

_  
And I almost had you (and I almost had you)  
Almost had you  
I almost wish you would have loved me too_

Brittany said the last words with hints of tears forming in her eyes. 'DAMMIT! Not now!' she screamed to herself. Forcing a smile to her face, she yelled to her fans again. "DO YOU WANNA HEAR ANOTHER?!?!"

The fans screamed and Brittany smirked to herself, "I CANT HEAR YOU! I SAID….DO YOU WANNA HEAR ANOTHER SONG?"

The entire stadium shook with the roar of the crowd. Brittany smiled again, even though she swore she was gonna be deaf by the end of tonight.

Brittany put her hand over the head set and whispered to her band. Lisa was on keyboard, Alex on drums, Jenn on bass and singing back-up.

Everyone nodded and Brittany and Jenn started.

**Brittany: **

_Yeah, this song is dedicated to every kid who ever got picked last in gym class_

**Jenn: **

_yeah, 1999_  
**Brittany:**

_This is for you  
To every kid who never had a date to no school dance _

**Jenn:**

_2000 eternal  
_**Brittany:**

_This is for you  
To everyone who's ever been called a freak_

**Jenn: **

_come with meeeee_**Brittany:**

_Here we, here we go  
What? _

**Jenn:**

_y'all know what I'm talking about, y'all know what I'm saying_

**Brittany:**  
_Like the time in school when we got free lunch and the cool kids beat us up_

**Jenn:**

_reduced lunch!_

**Brittany:**  
_And the rich kids had convertibles and we had to ride the bus_

**Jenn:**

_Eighty-three!_  
**Brittany:**

_Like the time we made the baseball team, but they still laughed at us _

**Jenn:**

_I hate base ball now!_  
**Brittany:**

_Like the time that guy broke up with me cause I wasn't cool enough  
_**Both:**

_Trick!_

**Both:**

_Things...  
The little things they always hang around  
The little things they try to break me down  
The little things they just won't go away  
The little things made me who I am today  
You wanna hate me know  
But I won't stop now, cause I can't stop now  
_  
_What? Come on. Ungh.  
Here we go_

**Brittany:**

_Like the time mom went to that institute cause she was breaking down_

**Jenn:**

_I just can't take it!_**Brittany:**

_Like the car we had that wouldn't start, we had to walk to get around._

**Jenn:**

_Can I get a ride?_  
**Brittany:**

_And that same year on Christmas Eve, Dad went to the store_

**Jenn:**

_uh, I'll see you guys later_  
**Brittany:**

_We checked his room, his things were gone  
We didn't see him no more_  
**Both:**

_Dick!_

**Both:**

_Things...  
The little things they always hang around  
The little things they try to break me down  
The little things they just won't go away  
The little things made me who I am today  
You wanna hate me _know

When the song ended, Brittany and Jenn gave each other high-fives. They decided they would do one more song. Brittany loved this song. It reminded her of herself and her "peter pan complex."

There was a few seconds pause before you heard Alex clap her drumsticks together and yell "1,2,3"

I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I wont change  
So you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

_Jenn: grow up, grow up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up _

Brittany finished with a stubborn pose, arms folded across her chest and nose in the air. She smiled and waved to the mob before joining her band-mates walking off stage.

* * *

The group walked into their hotel room. Jenn collapsed onto the couch with Brittany, as Lisa crawled, literally, to her bedroom. "Freaking crazy fans." Brittany mumbled as she peeled off her sweaty t-shirt. Jenn made a disgusted face. As she stumbled to her room and tried to, unsuccessfully, climb into her loft bed. She ended up tottering back to the couch and laying on top of Brittany, snoring. Alex was the only one who seemed unaffected by tonight's events. After the show, they had gone to a wild after-party. They didn't have any alcohol, but still did a lot of dancing.

It was actually very funny. All of them were something society would shun if they knew. But among themselves, they were the best of friends. Although, all of them had their own stories to tell.

She giggled again. 'An outcast werewolf, a dog demon, a fae, and an elf . Who would have thought that as different as they are, that's what keeps them together, their differences?'

The fawn-haired elf proceeded to head to her room, where she was certain, memories from her past would resurface.

* * *

A/N: Yea, this was originally an InuYasha fanfic but then I decided I would rather write an original using the same plot. 


	2. A New Plan

**Wh00t Chapter 2 is up already!**

**Disclaimer: All the Characters belong to me**

**Songs:**

**"Question" System of a Down**

**"Once Upon A Dream (Remix)" From Sleeping Beauty**

**"I Break Things" Erika Jo**

**"Flavor of the Week" American Hi-Fi**

**"Special Fred" Stephen Lynch**

**"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Cindy Lauper**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Plan**

* * *

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you...  
Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you..._

_Do we! Do we know, when we FLY?  
When we, when we go  
Do we die?_

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you...  
Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you...  
Dreaming! Dreaming the night! Dreaming all right!_

_Do we! Do we know, when we FLY?  
When we, when we go  
Do we die_

LALALALALALLALAALALALALALAALALALALA

Brittany tumbled off the couch, swearing that heads were gonna roll.

"oh…my…head…." She groaned and she held her head. 'I never wanna party that hard again' she thought as she yawned out the rest of her grogginess.

"Get the fuck up everybody. We got a meeting to go to."

Whines were heard from Jenn as Jenn pushed her off the couch and Alex came out of her room mumbling 'fucking sunshine.'

Brittany got up off the floor and walked to her room, well…her room away from her room. She pulled out of the closet a black, baggy tee and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. Then she went to the shower that was large enough to have ten hot tubs and still have room for shower, bath, sink and toilets. She chose to shower instead of a bath. She turned the water on boiling and tossed off her shirt, pants and undergarments and hopped in.

The now-nude, blonde haired girl scrubbed shampoo into her long locks of near silver hair. Then, after conditioning, she leaned against the wall and just relaxed as the water rushed over her. Seeming as to cleanse her very soul. And she thought.

She gave a chuckle, 'Back to the place where we first met…..' then she started to sing, her voice reverberated off the shower walls.

_I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
_

About the old days about Jami, Matt, Mike and Cassy….

_  
Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep  
_

_Wake me up….  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
_

Her thoughts turned to the mall and……him…Zach, his betrayal, Sasha….

_Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do_

_  
The way you did once upon a dream…_

As her voice faded out, the water finally ran cold and she could no longer bear to stand in it. With a shriek she bound out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

As Brittany got out of the bathroom it was Lisa's turn…

"BRITTANY! YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!?!?!?!?!?" A very annoyed, very wet, fae came sprinting out of the bathroom.

Everyone chuckled as she stormed into her room. Jenn was suddenly annoyed by the silence. "Music Time!" and she ran over to the stereo and put in a CD. As Jenn Started the o-so-true song by Erika Jo…

_I broke most of Mama's dishes  
She banned me from the kitchen when I was a kid  
I tore Daddy's truck to pieces  
Left it in a heap that no mechanic could fix  
You don't believe me I can see you laughin'  
But trust me I'm an accident waiting here to happen_

Then Brittany and Alex joined in the Chorus.

_  
Cause I break things  
Anything I touchI just get around and then I'm bound to tear 'em up  
Yeah, I make things  
Snap and fall apart  
So if you wanna hold me boy, you'd better watch your heart  
Cause I break things  
_

As Lisa came out of her room she sang the next stanza.

_Cause I break things  
Anything I touch  
I just get around and then I'm bound to tear 'em up  
Yeah, I make things  
Snap and fall apart  
So if you wanna hold me boy, you'd better watch your heart  
Cause I break things_

**Brittany:**_  
Rain is wet  
_

**Lisa:  
**_The desert is dry_

**Everone:**_  
That's the way it'll always be  
_

**Jenn:  
**_Fire is hot  
_

**Alex:  
**_It's dark at night  
_

**Everyone:  
**_The sun comes up in the east_

**Everyone:  
**_And I break things  
Anything I touch  
I just get around and then I'm bound to tear 'em up  
Yeah, I make things  
Snap and fall apart  
So if you wanna hold me boy, you'd better watch your heart  
Cause I break things_

_I break things_

Everyone laughed as Jenn finished the last line by throwing her plate in the sink, 'accidentally' breaking it.

"Lets go people." Stated Alex as she grabbed her keys and wallet and walked out the front door.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" yelled Lisa as she ran out the door too, closely followed by Brittany and Jenn slamming the door.

As they got seated in her midnight black mustang convertible, Lisa flicked on the radio.

_She paints her nails  
And she don't know  
_

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG" Yelled Jenn. "Don't turn it!"

_He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair  
His dirty clothes  
And all he gives to her  
_

_And he's got posters on the walls  
Of all the girls he wish she was  
And he means everything to her  
_

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know anything about her  
He's too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week  
_

_It's Friday night  
She's all alone  
He's a million miles away  
She's dressed to kill  
_

_The TV's on  
He's connected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favorite songs  
_

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know anything about her  
He's too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week  
_

_Yeah  
_

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know anything about her  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
_

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know anything about her  
He's too stonedNintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week  
Yeah she's the flavor of the week  
_

_She makes me weak_

"Reminds you of someone don't it, Britt?" Jenn chided. "Yea, Yea, don't rub it in." Brittany replied. With the song done the DJ quickly turned on something that really sucked so they flipped through the stations until another great song came on. Now it was Alex's turn to yell out. "DON'T TURN IT! I LOVE STEPHEN LYNCH!"

_When I was,  
A boy of ten  
I had a very best friend_

_Fred was kind  
with good intent  
but just a little different_

_Oooh, Special Fred  
mama dropped him on his head  
now he's not so bright instead  
he's a little bit special  
just a little bit_

_We'd play tag  
and he'd get hurt  
I'd play a soldier  
he'd eat dirt_

_I liked math,  
and spelling bees  
fred liked talking to a tree_

_ooh special Fred  
Mama dropped him on his head  
now she keeps him in the shed  
cuz he's a little bit specialjust a little bit_

_I ran track,  
hung out at malls  
fred ran headfirst  
into walls_

_I had girls  
and lots of clothes  
fred had names  
for all his toes_

_ooh special fred  
mama dropped him on his head  
now he thinks  
he's a piece of bread  
cuz he's a little bit special  
just a little bit_

_one day, when talking to special fred,  
he grabbed a brick and he swung at my head  
and as he laughed at me  
that's when I knew  
special fred just made  
me special toooo!_

_Now I laugh as I count bugs  
I give strangers great big hugs  
next to me, fred is fine  
yeah, he's a fuckin Einstein  
ooh special fred,  
now we're not right in the head  
now we're not so bright instead  
we're a little bit special  
just a little bit special  
that bastard fred made me special  
just a little bit…_

_Just a little bit….special… _

Jenn sweatdropped. "only 'You' Britt." Brittany only grinned. "Next Song!"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Leave this one on." Yelled Lisa. And everyone sang to that famous song…

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says "when you gonna live you life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls just want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells "WHAT YOU GONNA DO WITH YOUR LIFE?!"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have–_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls--they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

Finally they had made it to the studio. Alex showed the guard her ID and the gate opened.

"Now, I know you girls are supposed to be getting a vacation,-" their manager, David, sighed, "but the company will only give it to you…if you do a tour in California." There was a long pause. Then a simultaneous…

"WHAT THE HELL! WE HAD A CONTRACT!" everyone was furious. This time they were supposed to get a vacation! The company had already done this twice! David sighed again….

"There's nothing I can do! I TRIED! OK?!" Everyone was a little guilty for yelling at David, it wasn't his fault. Damn Company…

"Pack your bags everyone, our first stop is Los Angeles."


	3. We meet again for the first time?

**Chapter 3: We meet again for the first time?

* * *

**

Right after the meeting the girls had gone back to their hotel to pack up their things.

"Aw! This fucking blows!" said Jenn in a huff. "Yea. We didn't even get a chance to REALLY go shopping." Replied Lisa.

Brittany was silent while she was shoving things into suitcases and duffle bags. Alex nudged her. "You ok Wolf?" she prodded gently. The nickname 'Wolf' had been acquired when she had first met the elf. Brittany gave a shrug. "I guess."

"C'mon, Wolfy. I've known you for 3 and ½ years. I think I can tell when something's bothering you."

"It's stupid. Really. Just the instinct thing kicking in again. My 18th birthday is in 3 weeks."

Jenn, knowing full well what she meant, started to tease. "A little 'frustrated' are we, Britt?"

Brittany started to growl loudly "How would you feel knowing you have only three weeks left before your body goes nuts and picks a MATE FOR LIFE!"

"Well, that was not completely accurate ..." Jenn stated.

"What is then?" Lisa and Alex asked with confusion. Since this hadn't happed before and Brittany had never brought it up, it was new for them.

The said girl sighed,

"Demons sexually mature at the human age of 18 instead of the normal human age of about 13. It is when their growth starts to come to a screeching halt, thus, the ability to live for hundreds of years. Demons' instinct is to find a mate. When canine demons choose a mate, it is for life. They become mated while doing...THAT. And at a certain time during THAT the one would bite the juncture of the neck a shoulder, kind of like a brand. It is called a blood-bond. There are different markings for different packs. The blood bond is sacred. No other would be able to touch the mate without SERIOUS consequences.

Also, When a normal demon reaches the age of 18, they have ONE year to find a mate. Canines, however, have to be cautious because the instinct is so strong that it usually picks a mate within a few days."

There was a long silence as the other took in the great amount of information given to them.

"Now do you see!" she said with self-loathing. "I am royally FUCKED. And if I don't find a person that I WANT to be with, my instincts will pick someone at random!"

"Well here's a good thing." Alex finally decided to comment.

"What?" the wolf asked back.

"Just think of all the hot, tan, well-built, surfer boys you'll have all over you when we get to California!"

Brittany just cracked a smirk. _'Maybe going to California won't be so bad after all.'_

David chose this moment to enter the room.

"Hello ladies. Your flight leaves in 1 hour. Are you ready yet?"

"Yea, yea" Were the replies.

They got onto their 6 hour flight at about 5:00 Pm arriving at 11:00 Pm arriving In Los Angeles trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Brittany had been humming a tune she had come up with during the flight. Jenn was chilling with her head phones on. Lisa and Alex were staring out the windows.

"Hey guys?" Brittany decided to ask, "Do you know when the first concert is gonna be?"

"David said we would have 1 day to settle in here in L.A. We are then going to an interview the following day followed by a concert that night. We get one more free day and then its off to Sacramento, then, San Francisco, San Diego, and my own personal favorite, Santa Barbra." Said Jenn.

"What's with all the 'Sans'?"

"When did David tell you this?"

"Santa Barbra!?!"

Each one asking a question. "Okay, I don't know what's up with the 'Sans.' He told ALL of us as we got on the plane. And Santa Barbra is Home to Summerland. I hear its supposed to be full of supernatural spirits not only that but from my old knowledge Wolf-Chan...It's your hometown."

_Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit _

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me 

Brittany gave the entire crowd a smirk.  
_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_

_  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?) _

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness 

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

**Both:**_ And when I dream..  
And when I dream...  
And when I dream...  
And when I dream!!!!!!!_

**Jenn:** _No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boyI'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die_!!!!

**Everyone: **_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_**  
Brittany:**_ Madness has now come over me!_

With the last note there was a loud explosion as the smoke cleared you saw Brittany with her now-yellow eyes and two, what looked to be, sharp fangs patruding from her mouth. The fans loved it and went wild.

The wolfish grin appeared on her face. '_They would all FREAK OUT if they knew.._.'

"Ok people! I know your all wound up from that last one! So how's about a slower one?" The crowd whooped and she took that as a 'Sing already!'

_I'm sick of always hearing  
All the sad songs on the radio  
All day it is there to remind an over sensitive guyThat he's lost and alone, yeah _

I hate our favorite restaurant, favorite movie, our favorite show  
We would stay up all through the night  
We would laugh and get high  
And never answer the phone

I can't forgive  
Can't forget  
Can't give in what went wrong  
Cause you said this was right  
You fucked up my life

I'm sick of always hearing  
Sappy love songs on the radio  
This place is fucking cursed in it's plague  
And I can never escape when my heart it explodes

I can't forgive  
Can't forget  
Can't give in what went wrong  
Cause you said this was right  
You fucked up my life

I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me  
What went wrong? 

_I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me  
What went wrong?_

_I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me  
What went wrong?_

_I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me  
What went wrong? _

I'm kicking...  


She ended slowly. The band nodded at her. Within that gesture, gave her the strength to keep going.

Jenn moved to adjust her mic. "WASSUP!"

She started to play a fast paced rhythm.

_I got your picture of me and you  
You wrote "I love you" I wrote "me too"  
I sit here staring and there's nothing else to do  
Oh it's in color  
Your hair is brown  
Your eyes are hazel  
And soft as clouds  
I have to kiss you when there's no one else around _

I got your picture, I got your picture  
I'd like a million of you over myself  
I want a doctor to take a picture  
So I can look at you from inside as well  
You've got me turning up and turning down  
and turning in and turning 'round

I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so

I got your picture, I got your picture  
I'd like a million of you over myself  
I want a doctor to take a picture  
So I can look at you from inside as well  
You've got me turning up and turning down  
and turning in and turning 'round

I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning JapaneseI really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so

Jenn and Brittany back and forth at each other: 

_No sex! no drugs! no wine! no men!  
No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark_**  
Jenn:**_ Everyone around me is a total stranger  
Everyone avoids me like a Psyclone Ranger  
Everyone _

That's why I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so... 

The crowd cheered loudly obviously enjoying the show. Britt smirked and lowered her mic to momentarily talk. "Not bad. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me."

"You talk tough but just you wait. At least I'm not gonna jump someone's bones anytime soon!" she countered. Brittany frowned. She had only been teasing and Jenn had decided to take it to a whole new level.

Brittany moved the mic back up to her face.

"THANKS FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT! PEACE OUT L.A.!"

And with that, she made her way off stage, touching fans' hands as she went. When they got behind stage she turned to the other three. "I'm going to a club. That interview earlier was a pain in the ass. Anyone else coming?" Since she the lead singer she was asked the most questions about it. She wanted to blow off some steam. "I'm in." Alex said, raising her hand. "I guess..."said Lisa. Jenn just nodded.

The club that they decided to go to was called 'Avalon.' and was supposed to be the hottest club in L.A.

The line was down the street. But since being a Celebrity has its perks they got in fairly quickly. The club was crowded and the smell of sweat and lust swirled about in the air. They moved out of the lobby and zoned in onto a table. Brittany's eyes started to bug when she saw the hottest guy she had ever seen go to move onto the dance floor. "Found him." she said. Jenn caught her gaze and shook her head in a frantic 'no!' fashion but it was too late. She had seen him and she wanted him.

Just as Jenn decided to keep Brittany from doing something she would later regret a man stepped in front of her. "Hey just who do you think-" She stopped as she looked at the man's face...'_where have I seen him before?'_

"_Footfalls sharply sounded out brutal death, knells calling out in the harsh night. Not even my eyes could penetrate that fog and glimpse the man behind it. He wielded the fog. Like some archaic sorcerer calling for their souls as he neared. The fog was his friend. Oh, but I could hear his hatred for as much as I could not see him, I could almost taste the bitterness directed at the murderers. It was a sweet poison matched only by my own desire to have the hearts of those who would have mine. "_

"Why are you here, demon?" The word demon was not spit as you would of thought. He was merely stating a fact.

"I don't know DemonHunter...Why are_ you_ here?" she threw back at him. "I gave up Hunting years ago."

"Well, If you don't mind I'm going to go stop my friend from making a big mistake"

She went to turn. And right after, decided she shouldn't of...There was her best friend...grinding sensually with the guy she had picked...She was both shocked and appalled. "This stupid demon thing must have her going insane" she mumbled to herself but the man had heard it anyway. "She's a Wolf Demon...I thought they were wiped out 100 years ago..." It was more of a comment then a question. "I'm Jesse by the way." He said, making light conversation. "Jenn. And yes she _is _the last of the Wolf Demons."

"Well Jenn, you don't have a lot to worry about...that there who she's dancing with is my friend Louis...and he's a werewolf..."

Jenn turned in shock "A...were?..._here?_ ...I've never seen a were before..."

The said 'were' glanced over and smirked grabbing Brittany's ass and grinding his hips against her.

"Step aside pup. Lemme show you how a pro does it." remarked Jesse as he pulled Jenn onto the dance floor. The song "Get Busy" had just come on and the music wasn't hard to move to. They began to move hotly against each other. Brittany and Louis, not wanting to be shown up, moved to the middle of the floor. All I can say is...It basically turned into

dry humping on the dance floor. They were soon joined by Lisa who had found a guy named Jason and Alex who was dancing with a guy named Dominic. That song was followed by "Buttons."

All of the girls smiled and got in a circle.

Jenn started to sing first,

"Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physicalDon't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)"

She finished by spinning up into Jesse's chest. Alex began next,

"You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off"

She pulled on the straps of her tank top for emphasis.

"Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

She walked around him.

Lisa walked up to Jason and then sang.

"You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do?"

Brittany then finalized the song

"Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours," She said by gesturing to her body

"I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

While rubbing her ass into his already noticeable erection. Earning a barely audible moan.

"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)"

Brittany laughed as she quickly spun away from Louis and he groaned at the loss of contact. Deciding that she had had enough partying for now she asked the guys

"Do you guys wanna come over and hang out?"

Earning a 'yea' from the guys and a 'fuuuck yes' from Louis. They walked out into the lobby and Brittany whipped out her cell phone and punched in a number.

"Hey, Garrin... Yea...Now?...You never cease to amaze...Thank you!"

And she hung up

"Garrin is outside right now! He figured we'd be done soon. I swear that man knows me too well!" She said grinning.

The boys had vowed to drive behind them because they had they're own cars. They had completely freaked out when a limo pulled up and the girls were about to get in...

"Wait...who_ are_ you guys anyways? Are you famous or something?" Said the completely idiotic and apparently clueless boys.

"Um...is that a problem?" Asked the girls a little disappointedly.

"Well no...we're just curious."

"Well, ya see...we're in a band..."

"What band?" as Garrin had decided they were taking too long and beeped the horn.

"Enigmatical Instinct" and with that they closed the door and Garrin drove away.

Louis's remark was so loud they could of heard it without super-sensitive hearing

"You mean... I MADE OUT WITH _THAT_ BRITTANY?!?!?!?!" as he fainted from shock and Jesse had to drag him to the car with some help from Dominic. "Heavy fucking cow..." he mumbled. "Moooo..." you heard Louis groan lowly. Dominic chuckled at their antics.

The girls met the guys at the entrance to the hotel.

"C'mon!!! I wanna watch Employee of the Month!!!" whined Brittany

"That Dane Cook is a silly bitch." Louis quoted.

"Oh my god, Louis!" she said and gestured for him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Taste the rainbow." she said and everyone burst into laughter. So they all piled on the couches with their prospective dates for this evening and watched employee of the month laughing at Dane Cook every 5 minutes. After that they put in the movie 'The Hills Have Eyes." Brittany didn't even look at the TV the entire time. The wolfgirl buried her head into Louis's shoulder and let out high pitched whines every time some loud or creepy noise would happen onscreen.

Once even Jesse decided to play a prank on Brittany and grabbed her sides and pulled her off Lou's lap...in return she let out a very loud, ear-shattering scream and turned around and bit down on one of his hands. The others were a little frazzled from the scream but roared with laughter when they realized that after Brittany had bit his hand...she was not about to let go and then _HE_ started screaming.

"OW! OW! OW! BITCH!" and he raised his hand to hit her off. Terror filled her eyes as she let out a whimper and within an instant he was on his back on the ground with a now very angry werewolf pinning him down. Jenn was ready to slice him in two and the others sat there in shock.

Jesse rumbled "Get off me."

Louis complied only to place a threat. "If you ever raise a hand to her again, the fact that you're my friend won't matter."

He turned to Brittany. She was sitting on the floor curled up in a ball trembling. Her gaze was empty as unwanted memories came back to haunt her.

"_You're a bitch! That's all you ever be! Who'd want something as vile as you?! You were just some thing that entertained me until I could find someone better. Although anyone would have been better. You filthy DEMON! You're nothing! You'll never amount to anything! You useless, worthless, piece of shit!" And with that Zach slapped her across the face. Her eyes filled with tears. He betrayed her. The one who was supposed to be her mate betrayed her. Zach rose his hand again and again. She didn't bother to stop the blows. She hoped in one way this was a test to see how strong she was. If she could just endure the pain, he would suddenly stop and tell her that none of that was true and that he loved her with all his heart. The more he hit her, the more she started to believe the things he said to her. Until finally she could no longer stand and take the blows so she slide to the ground in a bloody heap where she received more berating. He kicked her twice in the side before walking away as he turned and said over his shoulder "Wolves should have been exterminated 200 years ago...and YOU along with them." and he walked away."_

That was the last time she had spoken to him. The next night when she went to the mall she saw him with Sasha. And her fear had been realized. '_everything he says is true.'_

Back in reality, Jenn was having a panic attack. Jenn had seen the destruction Zach had done to her body...and mind.

"Fucking HELL!" she half-yelled as she tried to get Brittany out of her zombie-like state.

"It took her THREE YEARS to get over that because that bastard had fucked with her head."

All the rest of the group were confused. As Jenn tried to retell the story best she could, not once saying his name. It didn't have a lot of detail but the basics were out on the table. Louis was furious. He felt like he had to kill _something. _Who is this fucker?! He demanded.

"His name...was Zach."

It was in this moment where Brittany stopped breathing and began to have a panic attack. Three years of trying to get her out of her clamshell and finally starting to succeed...Had completely relapsed within 4 seconds...

Not knowing what to do she looked around desperately for anyone to help her. Her loud whines called out and touched the soul of every person in the room.

Jenn grabbed both her shoulders and made her look at her. "Brittany you need to listen to me. Breathe. Slow down and Breath."

Fear started to leak into her eyes when it only became worse and her cries more forlorn.

Louis not knowing what else to do pulled the panicking girl onto his lap with her back against his chest. Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered "Breathe with me. In...Out...In...Out..." The girl actually started to calm down a bit. Lou let out a low growl in his throat that sounded a lot like a cat's purr. It helped to soothe the stressed wolf. "Shh...It's alright. You're fine. Nothing's going to happen to you. Your safe here." He kept whispering reassuring things into her ears.

"_Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely _

But you don't have to anymore..

If you're a heart without a home  
A rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if a reason's, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours.." 

She managed a soft smile before she closed her eyes "Stay?" and then she was off to la la land.

"Wow, I've never seen her take to someone like that before. Especially to a guy she met earlier that night." Jenn commented. "You can stay if you wish. Her room is the second door on the left. Lou gently raised himself off the ground, picking Brittany up bridal-style and walking towards the room.

Laying her on the bed, she grabbed at his shirt as he pulled away whimpering in protest. He smiled and ghosting onto the bed, he pulled her body flush against his sighing in contentment before falling into the most peaceful slumber he had ever had.

* * *

A/N:

I.AM.SO.SORRY! for not updating is such a long time! I forgot that i didnt upload this chapter...sheepish grin


End file.
